November 7
1946 Kingston Daily Freeman- National League Cage Season Opens Tonight Toledo, O. Nov. 7--Bidding for a top spot in the budding era of post-war sportsdom, the National Basketball League opens its 1946-47 season tonight with a single game between the Syracuse Nationals and the Toledo Jeeps at the University of Toledo Field House. Between the first whistle blast and next March 15, the 12 teams in the professional loop will play a 267-game schedule. In addition to Syracuse and Toledo, the teams in the league are Chicago, Oshkosh, Buffalo, Detroit, Sheboygan, Anderson, Rochester, Youngstown, Indianapolis and Ft. Wayne. Syracuse's squad is made up principally of Eastern college stars headed by Les Rothman, former captain of Long Island University's team. Syracuse Herald Journal- Syracusans In Toledo To Open Season Toledo- The opening game of the 1946-47 National League Basketball season tonight finds the Syracuse Nationals here as the foe of the Toledo Jeeps and the local five rules a favorite to win the Syracusans. A crowd of close to 10,000 is expected to witness the opener. Coach Benny Borgmann and co-owner George Mingin led the Syracuse cagers here for the first game and announced at arrival that Lew Spicer, Syracuse University “set shot” specialist last season had requested and been granted his release so that he might lead another club in Upper New York State. They also revealed that Carl Malfatino had been given an unconditional release before leaving Syracuse. Accompanying Borgmann in the Syracuse squad were the following players: Bob Synnott, Eulogio Piro, Les Rothman, Bob Shaddock, John Caban, Ed Erban, Jerry Rizzo, and Sam Lieberman. Rizzo learned en route that he had become the father of a baby boy. Lieberman joined the squad on a temporary basis Wednesday and will play in the first three games. John Gee, native Syracusan, and big league pitcher, did not accompany the squad, but is expected to join the Syracusans in Buffalo for Saturday night’s encounter. Dan Biasone and Lou Zara, front office men for the Nationals, are expected here today. 1954 Syracuse Herald American- Hot Shooting Boston Scores 107-84 Victory The hot-handed Boston Celtics opened their home National Basketball Association schedule here last night by downing the Syracuse Nationals, 107-84. The contest was watched by 5,839 in Boston Garden. Shooting was the difference between the clubs as the Celtics sank 47 of 111 shots and the Nationals 28 of 100. Bob Cousy paced the winners with 24 points while Dolph Schayes had 22 for Syracuse. The box score: SYRACUSE: Rocha (3-1-7), Osterkorn (2-1-5), Schayes (7-8-22), Farley (2-4-8), Lloyd (2-2-6), Kerr (3-2-8), Seymour (4-6-14), Gabor (1-1-3), King (3-0-6), Kenville (1-3-5) TOTALS (28-28-84). BOSTON: Ramsey (4-2-10), Palazzi (5-0-10), MacCauley (4-6-14, Barksdale (1-0-2), Nichols (7-0-14), Brannum (2-2-6), Sharman (6-4-16), Scolari (4-0-8), Cousy (12-0-24), Morrison (2-1-5) TOTALS (47-13-107). Score at halftime- Syracuse 39, Boston 48. ---- Globetrotters Playing Here Tonight Star Club Will Meet Toledoans; Nats And Hawks In 2d Game Four former Syracuse players will appear in the lineup of the Milwaukee Hawks when they face the Nats in the second game of a basketball doubleheader at the War Memorial tonight. In the opener the Harlem Globetrotters tackle the Toledo Mercuries. The Globies exhibition complete with Vaudeville, will start at 7:30 o’clock while the Nats-Hawks game is carded at 9:15. Rookie Bob Pettit is the only player never a Nat listed to start for the Hawks. He has been acclaimed as likely to win rookie of the year honors in the circuit. Likely to start with Pettit will be George Ratkovicz, Bill Calhoun, Ken McBride and Jackie Moore. McBride and Moore trained with the Nats this season but were sold to Milwaukee. Calhoun played here two years ago while Ratkovicz was a solid member of the Cervi coached squad when it swept aside all competition during the 1949-50 season at the Coliseum. Coach Red Holzman has assembled a crew with several seasoned N.B.A. performers this season. Pep Saul was obtained from Minneapolis, and Chuck Cooper from the Boston Celtics. Bob Harrison, another ex-Laker completes the backcourt group. Charley Share and Lew Hitch carry the brunt of the center assignments. The Nats will be seeking their initial home win of the campaign after dropping a contest to the Minneapolis Lakers last week. Reece “Goose” Tatum again heads the Globetrotters entourage. The lanky comedian will have able assistance from dribbler Leon Hillard, seven-foot Walter Dukes, Ermer Robinson and Josh Grider. ---- This will be alumni night in the Onondaga County War Memorial. Red Holzman’s Milwaukee Hawks will be on deck with the Nationals and four former Syracuse players will be playing for the ex-Rochester Royal star. Red has George Ratkovicz, Bill Calhoun, Ken McBride and Jackie Moore playing for him. All formerly played for Al Cervi’s Nats. The always pleasing Harlem Globetrotters will play a preliminary with the clown prince of basketball, Goose Tatum, supplying the laughs. When it comes time for some serious basketball former Seton Hall All-America Walt (he grows an inch every season) Dukes will show the fans how it’s done. Dukes was one of the best college players ever to come out of the New Jersey school which has contributed such outstanding stars as the Royals’ Bobby Wanzer and Bobby Davies. Sid Goldberg, fight promoter, basketball coach-owner and all-around good guy, will be on hand with the Toledo Mercuries. Sid is the man who started the Nats’ Paul Seymour on his professional career. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 7 Category:Biasone Category:Borgmann Category:Calhoun Category:Cervi Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Harrison Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lieberman Category:Lloyd Category:Mingin Category:Moore Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Shaddock Category:Synnott Category:Zara